Silent
by FivePastTwo
Summary: A Christmas party started it all. All alone in a desolate island, their friends die one by one. Frustrating as it is, they don't know who the cold blooded killer is... Is it the assassin? The doctor? The survivor? ...Is it even one of them? Or the better question... are they as alone as they think they are?


_Silent_

by**: FivePastTwo**

.

.

.

A Christmas party started it all. In an island all by themselves, they see each other die one by one and they don't know who the cold blooded killer is... Is it the assassin? The doctor? The survivor? ...Is it even one of them? Or the better question, are they as alone as they think they are?

.

.

.

"A Christmas event in the most unusual island..?" Leorio scratched the back of his head, looking at his friends for confirmation. Was he the only one who had trouble accepting the fact that they were given an all-expense paid vacation by a client-to-be? Here they stand on a desolate port, where they could see some familiar faces looking up and giving them waves as greetings.

The island itself, looked more like a vacation paradise for those who tend to like eerie places. It looked abandoned too. Kurapika looked at his left and at his right, looking around for anymore guests. So far he had seen only those he met during the hunter exam. Something was unsettling in the pits of his stomach.. He can't put his finger on it but something felt _off_. The hairs on his nape stood up, and he placed his left hand on his nape and rubbed it.

"What's the worst that could happen, Ossan?" Killua had his arms support his head, he was sucking on another chocolate flavored-lollipop. "Right, Gon?"

"Yes!" Gon happily chirped as he waved back at Hanzo.

What Killua didn't tell them was the unexplained feeling he got as his other senses erupted and called for him to sharpen his claws... somebody far away was indeed keeping the four of them in their field of vision. He could feel _eyes _as his own scanned the area, after a few moments of scouting, he decided to simply dismiss it. They were hunters who had made a few bumpy enemies along the way as well as friends, of course people would want to kill them. Especially him, regarding his past profession, it was simply a matter of time.

"Let's just stick together." Kurapika voiced out what Killua thought. As the younger boy glanced at Kurapika he could see the older hunter give a small solid reassuring smile. Killua smirked back through his lollipop. They observed their surroundings and waited until the sun was finally up in the sky.

By that time the boat that brought them to the island had gotten smaller as it sailed away at first light. The Captain of the ship had said, a feast was prepared for them by Mr. Carols, their wealthy client.

The captain advised them to find it quickly though, preferably before the others have. _It would be a feast to remember._

"I can smell something terrible in that direction." Gon sniffed and pointed in front of him. He was facing the sun and the glare made him squint. When he finished his sentence, he covered his nose with his free hand and tried to inhale through his mouth.

"Describe it for us Gon." Killua urged, he could not smell anything past the smell of leaves and rain. He figured Kurapika's and Leorio's respective olfactory senses could only go as far as his. Gon's face was all scrunched up as he inhaled deeply through his mouth. He was careful not to let the smell touch his taste buds. It would be worse to actually taste the material as it floated around.

"It smells like... Rotten fish... Leorio's socks..." Leorio looked indignant at what they heard while Killua snickered, remembering the time they all smelled the socks of Tonpa and Leorio. The smell he described was horrible. Kurapika took pity on the younger boy and offered him a clean square handkerchief, which Gon took gratefully. The handkerchief smelled clean and cologned, a welcome scent after the foul odor. But it did little to suppress the smell. His friends started to walk away when Gon stopped them, "No wait... Decayed meat."

"What?"Leorio asked scratching the back of his head, not exactly understanding what his friend was talking about.

"I can smell decayed meat the most." He clarified.

"Well, those beasts you said might have had a healthy dose of cow. Chicken. Beef." Leorio mentioned a few more meat sources he could think of. What was Gon worried so much about anyway? Wolves liked to eat flesh and what he smelled was the bi-product of a greedy wolf who had one to many meat.

"Baka Ossan!" Killua snickered, spitting out his lollipop stick to the side. "Cow and beef are the same."

Killua pulled Gon with him to the direction of the foul smell. He was getting a very unsettling feeling that he wanted to put an end to. From where Gon pointed was the same direction he felt those _eyes_. He led Gon through his shirt. He knew Kurapika and Leorio was following closely behind them.

He stopped when he saw Gon looking a little green for his taste. He released his friend from his grasp. He stood tapping his foot while he waited for Gon to look back to his normal hue. Kurapika's chains were out, ready to attack and defend.

"You too?" Killua asked.

"I felt it the moment we stepped on the island." Was Kurapika's reply. Kurapika did not pay any attention to Gon,who was currently being treated by a worried Leorio. He muttered something about food poisoning. How was Gon food poisoned? He could smell poisons and bad bacteria even before the contaminated material reached his mouth.

That snapped Kurapika's attention to Gon. Leorio's medicines were not doing anything besides make Gon uncomfortable. He summoned his healing chain and had it wrap itself around Gon's body. His eyes burned scarlet and his friends were in awe as they saw his eyes in its blazing glory... although they were wary as well. They knew its effects, the toll it had on his health was bad but its healing effects were unmistakable. Gon was back to his normal self. He thanked Kurapika who only smiled back. He got better control of his emperor time. And when he had over-pushed himself to his limit during the Yorkshin incident was something he would never do again.

As the nearer they got to where Gon pointed them, the stronger the odor was. Leorio provided them with a surgical mask he kept in his briefcase. It helped. But like Kurapika's handkerchief, it did little to block out the foul air.

The sun was high in the sky.

The leaves on the trees swayed as the breezes past by.

And not a chirp of a bird could be heard.

"What is this..?" Leorio crouched down to the ground and saw a bloody puddle. He saw a bone of a poor animal left behind by its predator. He poked it with a random stick he found. "...Wait."

Kurapika took guard of their front, his chains materialized and very ready to strike. How cautious he was and as he guarded that area, Killua was at the back, fizzles of lighting floating all around him, his claws were out as well. Gon guarded Leorio's side as he inspected the mutilated part. He didn't think it came from an animal, he most certainly did not know how he was poisoned and Gon simply knew something bad was about to come. His Ja-janken was easier to power up now.

"It..s... It's.. a.." Leorio did not finish what he was about to say. Something thick was thrown his way and it hit him on his head. The three of them were taken of guard as they saw their friend sprawled on the ground with a round thing on his chest. Leorio groaned. He looked at his friends and saw their petrified faces looking at the sore side of his stomach. He could hear incoherent blabbing, going on and on. Only later, did he identify it as his own.

Leorio had a hard time getting up. The pain he took was hard and he could feel hot liquid flow down the aching side of his head. He turned for Gon for answers, yet he couldn't even hear himself think... He touched the sore side of his head and nothing happened. He couldn't feel his head... He _could not_ move his head.

He moved his eyes and saw Gon, Killua and Kurapika looking as petrified as before. Their mouths were moving as if they were saying something. He couldn't hear what it was, he just couldn't... They were moving fast and slow all at the same time and no words were coming out of their mouths... What were they saying..? What?!

His head now throbbed so painfully, he can not touch his head... He asked himself... Why his friends were now so still...

Why did they look like that?

Leorio looked down below him and screamed.

.

.

.

A/n.

This is my first try at a mystery. :D Please tell me what you think. And thank you for reading! (This is short still because its a form of try out. :D Thank you!) Happy Holidays!

Reviews are like gifts under my Christmas tree. Thank you! :D*Insert big fluffy hearts*


End file.
